Till the Shadows of Night Come: Bourbon St Glitter
by Shadow63
Summary: Bunny Shields was the Second youngest daughter of Endymion and Serenity Shields, and lived in the shadow of her hero sister Rini. Now it is her turn to save the day as she solves the murders in New Orleans cemetaries with the annoying love of her life. 3
1. The Unknown Shields

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Rini was the hero and Bunny was in her shadow. But now she has a chance to be a hero and save New Orleans. But love will be her greatest battle.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

October 31st

Third installment of the Till the Shadows of Night Come series.

_**Till the Shadows of Night Comes: Bourbon Street Glitter**_

_**Prologue**_

_**The Unknown Shields**_

Serenity Angel Shields, known as Rini to her family and friends, went down in the descendants history books as the woman responsible for unity not only all the descendants, but the mortals and the descendants, as well as killing off the rest of the demons in America.

Not to mention that she was also the oldest child of Serenity Shields, one of the oldest vampires still alive, and Endymion Shields, a great and old hunter who was also part demon. Then she became the wife of the only fallen angel on the moral plain, bearing him a son they named Ebony Charles St.John.

But no one remembers Selene Cathleen Shields, Caiden Michael Shields or me, Bunny Marie Shields.

It seems, sometimes, that mom and dad do not even remember the fact that I exist. I was always the shy one, the short one, the odd one out, until Selene and Caiden gained personalities of their own. I would dress in neon colors and dye my platinum blonde hair odd colors. I was a "punk rock raver from hell" or at least that what my family would call me.

And after high school I was never acknowledged that I was excepted to Harvard law in Boston Massachusetts. I was an Ivy Leaguer and nothing, I got into Harvard when I was seventeen when I graduated a year ahead of most people my age and all anybody paid attention to was Rini and Elios's wedding, I felt like Molly Ringwald in Sixteen Candles.

I took my bar exam and, not only did I pass it the first time but, I got the highest score in my graduating class. I graduated as a lawyer when I was twenty-three.

Now I live in New Orleans Louisiana in the French Quarter district at age twenty-four, eight years after the demon-descendant war, with a job as the "monster expert" with the police where I give them what I know about the descendants, and I also work as a public defender where I take mostly preternatural cases.

And even with all that under my belt I am still the unknown Shields.


	2. Unity

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Rini was the hero and Bunny was in her shadow. But now she has a chance to be a hero and save New Orleans. But love will be her greatest battle.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

January 30, 2007

You guys will love me. I have up to chapter 19 hand written. I'm converting them now.

Third installment of the Till the Shadows of Night Come series.

_**Till the Shadows of Night Comes: Bourbon Street Glitter**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Unity**_

With crystal blue eyes, Bunny stared at the man behind the desk in front of her. He had welcoming brown eyes and skin the color of cocoa and always made her laugh.

"Bunny, I must say, you are making quite a name for yourself." He said.

"Well, Mark, it's only been eight years since my sister "saved the world" and made it so that it's normal to see a furry pink troll working at the Gap. And even more normal for me to get called because of a vampire or lycanthrope suing someone because they were fired because they "suffer" from a disease. It's illegal to discriminate Mark." Bunny said running a hand through her waist length platinum blonde hair.

"I didn't fire Zach, Bunny." Mark said leaning forward.

"I know, but…you could have stuck up for him. He was a good cop. He didn't even infect anybody." She crossed her arms under her breasts.

He shook his head "That's not why I brought you here. I brought you here because we're having a few leaders from a few different lycanthrope groups; were-leopards, were-lions, were-wolves and swanmanes. Their groups stretch from Ireland to England."

"You want me to be the descendant in between? Is that it?" Bunny seemed surprised by this.

"Yup"

"How many from each group?"

"They negotiated with your parents, and then they have to negotiate with the locals."

Bunny nodded. "but if they're going to be talking to the local groups, why not ask Richard, the rex of the local lion pride, or Samson, the ulfric of the local wolf pack? There is no local leopard pard…so why are the leopards coming?"

Mark smirked "I thought you might ask a lot of questions."

"Stop bullshitting and answer me."

"These groups are coming to learn about how to collate descendants, and two, sight see and three learn how to collate descendants with us mere mortals. And you were there when it happened. The US is the only country collated like this."

"My sister did the collating…I was sent away because I was only sixteen."

"You're sister…well your brother-in-law wants her to stay away from predators while she is pregnant."

"Of course…" Bunny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Sibling rivalry?"

"My sister is the "savior", try having to live up to that!"

Mark held his hands up defensively "down fangy." He chuckled a bit "but I suppose that could make things stressed on the home front."

Bunny shrugged "But, you said they talked to my mom and dad…why aren't they meeting with the lycanthropes?

"They said you should handle it because you're the lawyer of the family. Legal schematics and all, and as for he lycanthropes, they'll get involved but you are basically they're Sweden. Neutral because you are half vampire, part demon and part hunter."

"Great, just fucking great…I get to baby-sit…"She sighed exasperatedly as raked both hands through her hair.

"Ok...well…now that that's solved, please excuse me." Mark stood and walked her out.


	3. Letters of Our First Impressions

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Rini was the hero and Bunny was in her shadow. But now she has a chance to be a hero and save New Orleans. But love will be her greatest battle.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

January 30, 2007

You guys will love me. I have up to chapter 19 hand written. I'm converting them now.

Third installment of the Till the Shadows of Night Come series.

_**Till the Shadows of Night Comes: Bourbon Street Glitter**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Letters of Our First Impressions**_

As the purple neon sat in front of the run down apartment building, Bunny gathered her things, climbed out of the small tacky car and headed for the large, run down, tacky apartment building she called home.

"If only my Harvard professors could see me now."

Bunny walked the stairs, five flights, to get to her floor. She pulled out her keys and walked down the hallway with the white walls that had chips missing and stains on the carpets. She unlocked her door and shoved her shoulder into it to get the normally jammed door open.

She looked around her small apartment. The kitchen was open to the living room and the two doors. One that led to her room and the other door led to her small bathroom. The walls were white, the carpet was brown and her furniture consisted of plush blue sofa with a black end tables on either side, blue lamps, a black coffee table and a small blue recliner.

Behind the sofa was her two person, round kitchen table with a black iron wrought base and a glass tabletop. If the carpet had to be tacky, the furniture was going to at least be a little nice to make up for it.

She set her stuff down on the couch and went for the phone and answering machine in her room, which housed her computer, books and her large queen sized bed. It barely fit with the bookshelf and desk, but when she finally did get to sleep she wanted to be comfortable and have room to stretch out.

She pulled off her blue pumps and pushed the flashing button on her answering machine.

"Bunny, its mom. Your father and I have decides to pass the torch onto you so to speak. We've all dealt with this damned annoying politics and it's your turn! This is why you'll be getting calls from England and Ireland! I'm sorry to drop this bomb darling but Rini needed us to help out and we couldn't get to a phone sooner. Sorry! Bye!"

"Great, thanks ma! Assholes…"

"Chibi Chibi! It's me! Rini! Hey listen, I'm sorry to pass the ball to you. I would deal with it if my strict husband would let me! Arg! Ha ha ha! Well I go to go, I got baby yoga soon, bye! Oh wait…Ebony says hi!"

The machine beeped, and then quieted.

Bunny sighed and pulled her blue suit off and tossed it on the bed before pulling on a pair of blue jeans only to have to take her pants off to pull her panty hose off "damn…"

She pulled her jeans back on then pulled a black t-shirt on that had a picture of Robert Smith and the cure logo written on it. She looked at the calendar on her wall and sigh.

"I can eat whatever is in my fridge tonight…but I'll have to go out to a blood bar for some blood soon."

She turned on her computer and went out into the kitchen. She opened her fridge and pulled out a box of left over Chinese and egg rolls. She sniffed the noodles and shrugged then went back into her room, which had a pale lavender tint because of the lampshades when she turned on the light switch.

She sat in front of her computer and picked at the noodles before typing in her password. She one of the egg rolls as she loaded her e-mail system.

"From England via she smirked. "Probably the Rex or Regina that wants to come over."

"Dear Ms. Shields,

My name is Elizabeth Moore, The Regina of the Setting Sun Pride in Nottingham England. I am e-mailing you at the request of my Rex, Marco Moore, my husband. He wishes to let you know that we spoke to Richard, the Rex of the Meadowland Pride in your town. He said that we must speak with you to negotiate how many lions we are allowed to bring with us. Please reply soon Ms. Shields so hat we may meet soon. Sincerely and Respectively yours, Elizabeth Moore."

Bunny hit the reply button and cocked her head to the side.

"Dear Mrs. Moore: Thank you for getting a hold of me so punctually. Normally I wouldn't be the one handling the politics, but my sister is bed ridden from her pregnancy and my parents have retired the duties of politics to their children, so I am sorry is things do not run smoothly. I think it is fair to let you bring three lions on top of yourself and your Rex so that there will be five of you entering our territory. Sincerely and respectfully yours – Bunny Shields."

Bunny sent the message and stretched as she saw that the next five messages were Spam, but the one after wasn't.

"The Man Eater's Pard via Bunny blinked and smirked "that's ironic if it's the swanmanes."

"Dear Bunny Shields: I do not wish to sound rude, but, I do expect there to be at least on leopard there if you allow us to come into the country. My name is Beryl O'Keefe, the lion passant of the Man Eater's Pard of Edinsburough Ireland. Since there is no dominant leopard pard in New Orleans at this time I guess it is up to you, I must ask to how many of my leopards I'm allowed to bring. Please get back to me soon Bunny Shields I'll be waiting. Beryl."

"Jesus H. Christ…rude much…" Bunny hit the reply button.

"Miss O'Keefe. Since I am allowing the lions to come with five, I will allow you the same. You and four of your leopards. – Bunny Shields."

"NEXT! Hm…'From Essex to the U.S.A via Bunny grinned and laughed "I like them already."

"I am Roger McLain, but you can call me Skittles. I am the Ulfric of the Blue Moon Lagoon wolf pack in Essex England. Samson of the Blood Throne pack where you are said that, basically, he would be there with his Hati or Skoll when we needed him, but you were in charge. I would like you to know that the average number to bring in is ten, but I would like permission to bring in four, including me. It would be my lupa, my hati, my skoll and myself. Please get back to me soon, so that I know I got the right e-mail Well ttyl! Respectively yours, Skittles."

Bunny giggled as she read it and hit reply.

"Dear Skittles. Please just call me Bunny. I have been letting every group bring themselves plus four extra so you may bring one more if you wish. As soon as everything is settled I will let you know when our first meeting shall be. Yes, my e-mail address is NeonButterfly as you can tell. I chose it because I am a techno freak. Lol. Can't wait to meet you! Respectively – Bunny." She sent the message and deleted the rest of the mail, because it was junk Spam. "only one group missing…"

She logged off, finished her dinner and pulled off her jeans and bra then climbed into bed.


	4. Kitty Guard

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Rini was the hero and Bunny was in her shadow. But now she has a chance to be a hero and save New Orleans. But love will be her greatest battle.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

January 30, 2007

You guys will love me. I have up to chapter 19 hand written. I'm converting them now.

Third installment of the Till the Shadows of Night Come series.

_**Till the Shadows of Night Comes: Bourbon Street Glitter**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Kitty Guard**_

Larry Richfield was five foot eight, three inches taller then Bunny, with shaggy red hair and a smatter of freckles across his cheeks making him look younger then twenty-two.

He smiled charmingly at Bunny, who sat in front of him with her hair up in a bun, held up with two oriental hair pins with neon hearts dangling from the tips; a black button up shirt and a black pair of slacks. She grinned and rubbed her hands together as she leaned forward.

Larry was a necromancer working with "The Eternal Inc" an animating office, and not like cartoons, more like raising zombies from the graves, and one of her closest friends. "Do you know any were leopards that would be willing to watch the leopards coming in?"

Larry leaned back "can't say I do Butterfly. Don't you know any? I head there were were leopards up in New York with your sister."

"Yeah, but I don't want to call. I'll have to listen to my sister whine about how Elios is caring about her to much and how Ebony, the seven year old, smart ass genius, is skipping another grade."

"Didn't you skip a grade?"

"That's not the point!" Bunny pouted and crossed her arms beneath her breasts.

Larry sighed and chuckled a bit "ugh, Bunny, Bunny, Bunny. Jealousy does not become ye!"

"I'm not jealous. I'm just tired of living in her shadow. I'm just the lawyer…the public defender and the monster expert for the NOPD. She's the hero! Woo hoo…" she rolled her shoulders and growled lightly.

Larry sighed and checked his watch "my lunch break is almost over, from one friend to another. Get over yourself and call her! You need a very dominant leopard from what you told me about that e-mail from Beryl."

Bunny's jaw just dropped then she shook her head and blinked. "Ass." She grabbed her briefcase and stood up "fine…I'll call!"

Bunny sat on her couch in a pair of cut off jeans and a neon pink t-shirt with a blue glitter butterfly on the front, staring at the phone in her hands. "Fuck's sake…"

She pounded in Rini's number and waited as the phone rang. A strong male voice picked up, the recognizable bur of Elios "Hello?"

"Elios, its Bunny…is my sister there?"

"Hey kid. Yeah hold on." Bunny sat there listening to the rustling, thumping and murmuring on the other end.

"Hey Chibi Chibi! What's up?" Rini's voice rang clear and excited over the phone.

"Hey Rini, um…my temp boss for the preternatural squad told me about the lycanthropes coming in and me supposed to be in charge. Well, I got e-mails from Skittles of the wolves, Elizabeth of the lions and Beryl the bitch of the leopards. Well she rudely asked if I was going to have a leopard present, a U.S. representative of the leopards…well New Orleans has no leopard pard…I was wondering if you know any that would be willing to come down?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask about a leopard…I know about Beryl. She a bitch that only cares about being in charge and carnal favors. Very mean. Which is why mom and I think it would be best if you had a guard. And I was figuring since there were no dominant leopards down there I would send a leopard I trust."

"A guard?" Bunny couldn't kept the agitation out of her voice.

"Bunny, with all those dominants around you, you're going to need help. Besides chaos…they may bring chaos to this country because none of them are united…plus with all those dominants around each other they may start fighting and you will need a bodyguard. Please Bunny, humor me? Humor mom?"

She sighed and gritted her teeth "Fine…who is it?"

Rini sighed a breath of relief "He's thirty, a Nimir-Raj, so he's very tough! I trust him with me life. He fought by my side during the Demon-Descendant war. You may remember him. Vahn AKA Neko."

Bunny blinked "…Vahn" Vahn the were leopard brought images of a tall man with a dark tan, blue hair in a Mohawk, nipple rings, happy trail, leopard spots on his forearms and a soul patch below his lip. "Oh no…not him…"

"Why not?"

"He's…a horn dog! Not to mention he's a hyperactive, egotist!"

"You don't have to like him…he's just got to protect you and fend off Beryl. Besides, you won't find anyone leopard more dominant and powerful than him. He's coming down tomorrow. Look for him."

"Fuck…I have no choice?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Fine, whatever. I'll set up a space for him in my apartment. Couch."

"Good. Love you Chibi Chibi."

"Love you too Chibi-Usa." With that Bunny hung up.

Vahn "Neko" Omega, Nimir-Raj of the Blood Moon Pard of Detroit Michigan and her new bodyguard.


	5. Here Comes Trouble

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Rini was the hero and Bunny was in her shadow. But now she has a chance to be a hero and save New Orleans. But love will be her greatest battle.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

January 30, 2007

You guys will love me. I have up to chapter 19 hand written. I'm converting them now.

Third installment of the Till the Shadows of Night Come series.

_**Till the Shadows of Night Comes: Bourbon Street Glitter**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Here Comes Trouble**_

The loud purring of a motorcycle resounded off the walls of the old stone buildings. The rider parked in front of Bunny's building just as she was coming out to go to work.

He sat on his bike and looked her over. She was about five foot five with platinum blonde hair up in an oriental bun held up with two hairpins. She had on a pink camisole top, a gray suit skirt and a pink pair of heels with a gray suit jacket flung over her arms as she headed for her small purple neon. He grinned as his eyes traveled back over her taking in her luscious curves and her large, rounded breasts pressing against her tank top.

He took his helmet off and climbed off his bike "Bunny?"

Bunny stopped and looked at the man calling her name. Dark tan, six foot six at least, with sandy blonde hair in a shaggy Mohawk cut. He had a brown soul patch under his lip and a black trench coat hanging open and loose over his bare chest and tight leather pants. "Jesus…Vahn?"

He nodded. "Great, get in and lets go. I got work." Bunny said trying to rush him.

He smirked and got into her car "K."

Vahn sat next to Bunny as she drove down the narrow streets, some paved with bricks. He smirked "you're very straight forward aren't you?"

"I have to get to work, I don't have time to fuck around talking to people." She glanced at him then back at the road.

"So where are we going?"

"I told you. Work."

Vahn shook his head. "Where…where do you work?"

"Oh. Well…I'm a lawyer. I do cases for most people who can't afford a high end lawyer." She shrugged "Right now I'm doing lawsuit cases."

"You mean the lycanthrope cases where the lycanthropes are suing their bosses for firing them because they're furry?"

She nodded "yeah. I'm the only lawyer at my firm who is a quote, unquote monster expert because I'm one of them."

Vahn snorted out a small laugh "Oh yes. We're monsters. Rawr."

She looked at him and smirked. "Most groups tolerate nothing except for sexual orientations and the whole "what you do in bed is your business" type of thing. Sodomy, BDSM, S&M, DSSM." She shrugged.

"What does a vampire princess know about those things?" he asked a bit surprised.

"I'm a lawyer. I had a client who was strapped down and sodomized by a very sick bastard. It came out during the case that he's done it before…five times…four of them were girls, one was a man and they were all dead. My client was lucky he wasn't dead. The bastard is a lifer in prison right now."

"So, to know what you're up against, you had to research such naughty, naughty things?" He gave her a fang filled grin.

Bunny looked at him as they stopped at a red light. She rolled eyes "you spent to much time a kitty cat."

Vahn sobered up a bit. "That's none of your business princess."

She blinked and pressed on the gas as the light changed to green "Fine. Whatever. Just an observation with your kitty green eyes, the spots on your forearms and your teeth. They look like kitty cat teeth."

They rode the rest of the way to Mako and Stirling Law in silence.

Vahn watched a short, fat, graying man yell at Bunny with a smirk on his face.

"Miss Shields! Why is this man here?"

"Harold…are you a speciest?" Bunny asked crossing her arms.

"Of course not!" Harold's chubby face was starting to turn red.

"Then don't get angry at me. He's a were leopard and he's here because of things you don't need to know about." She cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms smirking.

"Police related?"

She shook her head "Nope, well kind of. This is preternatural politics."

He looked at Vahn who grinned a big fang gilled grin and wiggled his eyebrows "You a bodyguard for her then?"

Vahn laughed "is that what they're calling it now and days? What do you think my darling lover?"

Bunny blushed lightly "Oh you wish! Ignore him. He's only my bodyguard because of something my parents got me into…"

Harold nodded "I see…well…what will your clients think?"

Bunny shrugged "most of my clients are descendants, so, I'm not sure. But I really don't care."

Harold sighed and walked out of her small office shaking his head.

Vahn laid back on the window seat humming. "Ass." Bunny mumbled as watched a big grin break out across his face.


	6. Clearer Image

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Rini was the hero and Bunny was in her shadow. But now she has a chance to be a hero and save New Orleans. But love will be her greatest battle.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

February 5, 2007

You guys will love me. I have up to chapter 19 hand written. I'm converting them now.

Third installment of the Till the Shadows of Night Come series.

_**Till the Shadows of Night Comes: Bourbon Street Glitter**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Clearer Image**_

His chartreuse eyes looked up at the run down, six-story apartment building. Vahn couldn't believe that someone with her social status in the descendant's world could live in something so shabby.

"Your sister lived in a penthouse…and you live here?" he looked at Bunny, whose face was slightly pink.

"They think I live in a penthouse like my sister did…but I wanted to live on my own and pay for my own things. But, after I got my job and moved from Boston to here…this is all I can afford. Besides, I took a job that really doesn't pay out a lot." She looked down at her pink shoes then backup. She pulled out her keys and went for the door to get inside, Vahn followed.

"Why not tell them?" He looked around the inside of the building and cringed as he saw the chipped white paint, the odd colored stains on the walls and the tacky brown carpet that distracted you from the yellow paneled ceiling that used to be white.

"Because if you look like that at just the front entrance think about how they will react." She began to walk up the five flights of stairs that led up to her floor.

"Point. No elevator. Explains how you got such excellent legs."

Bunny turned around and looked at him. "Perv! Listen to me you hentai addict! I fought to get a different leopard here, but my sister wouldn't let me win that argument because she trusts you. Now, Mr. Omega, you are here because of the bitch Beryl from Edinsburough who is a dominant bitch of a leopard, even though she is only a lion passant. She requested a leopard present so that she could have a plaything probably. You are here also, just in case I become threatened."

Vahn saluted her with a crooked smile on his face "Aye, aye captain."

She turned back around and marched up the stairs and Vahn followed behind keeping his hands in his pockets afraid to touch anything. But thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched Bunny's ass and hips sway.

As they hit the landing for the fifth floor Bunny had calmed down just a bit. She opened the door to enter the main hallway for the fifth floor and went down the hall to her door and did the normal ritual of shoving her door open.

She went in and laid her stuff on the kitchen counter as Vahn stuck his head in and looked around. "One room?"

Bunny pulled her heels off "yup."

"Let me guess, I get the couch?"

She pulled her thigh high hose off "Yup." She looked at him "you can come in you know."

He nodded and came in closing the door and setting all the locks. "Detroit is a major crime city but I feel more afraid in the apartment building."

"As long as no one has silver weapons or no one tries to cut off you head, you're safe." She said as she went into her room. Vahn stood by the TV looking at everything.

Bunny came back out a few minutes later bare foot wearing a pair of black jeans flares, a hot pink fishnet shirt and a black button up, short sleeved shirt. Her makeup reapplied.

She had mismatched bed sets in her arms. She set them down on the coffee table. "Make yourself at home. I guess you'll be living here for a while." She laid out a pink bed sheet on the couch with a black sheet, a black quit with skulls and cherries on it and three spare pillows, two normal pillows and a character pillow of a skull. "Sorry these are childish, most of this stuff was in my dorm at school."

Vahn nodded "yeah thanks…" he set his stuff down beside the couch and took off his jacket.

Bunny stared at his scarred up back. "Do you make fun of me because I've had a good and privileged life?"

He turned back around "what?"

"You tease me about being a princess and stuff…" Bunny shrugged and sat on the small love seat.

"No, it's just my personality type. Plus I knew you when you were just a small four foot nine six teen year old kid. History ducky. But you're right. You have lived better." He sat back on the sofa.

She handed him the phone. "I haven't fed in a while, I forgot to last night, so I'm going out. Here's the phone and the phone book is on the kitchen counter if you want to order something."

"No can do princess. I have to go with you or I'd be a very bad bodyguard. But, I promise not to look as you munch on someone."

"Fine." She got up and pulled on a pair of black and white checkered slip on Vans.

"By the way…" Vahn said as he started to unlock the door "I admire that you are trying to make it on your own…you're not that spoiled after all." And went out into the hallway leaving her to stare after him.


	7. Make Me Bleed

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Rini was the hero and Bunny was in her shadow. But now she has a chance to be a hero and save New Orleans. But love will be her greatest battle.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

February 5, 2007

You guys will love me. I have up to chapter 19 hand written. I'm converting them now.

Third installment of the Till the Shadows of Night Come series.

_**Till the Shadows of Night Comes: Bourbon Street Glitter**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Make Me Bleed**_

In the darkened shadows of the alleyways there were silhouettes of couples looking like they couldn't wait to get home to ravish each other's bodies. But Bunny knew what they were doing; she would be doing it as soon as she could find a donor. But a donor was hard to find when you had a large, intimidating looking man beside you.

As they walked down the sidewalks of Bourbon Street Vahn grinned as he watched people come in and out of bars and restaurants. "I've never traveled past New York and I've lived in Detroit my entire life. I've really never traveled. This is kinda exciting."

"Yeah, that's great…but you're cramping my style. We've been out for forty-five minutes and look! I'm bloodless…if I go much longer without blood I'll look like the walking dead. Because I'm only half-vamp it means I can going longer without blood than my mom, Rei, Mina or Lita can. They're pure blood vamps." Bunny said as she pulled the hair pins from her hair and shoved her hands through her waist length hair.

"Damn…I didn't realized how long your hair was girl." Vahn said as he poked at her hair.

"Yeah. Great. Lovely. But that's beside the point. You're hovering like a boyfriend. Give me some room Cujo." She shoved her hands into her pant's pockets.

He nodded "fine. I'll trail behind."

"Thanks." Bunny turned and moved on. She stopped outside of a large building that was a techno nightclub. She leaned against the wall and watched people walk by.

A young man, maybe twenty stopped and looked her over with a suggestive glance. He had brown shaggy hair that hung into his brown eyes, wearing a green mesh tank top, a pair of black and neon green leather pants and boots.

He walked up to her and leaned in close "what is a fine doll like you doing by your lonesome?"

"Looking for a play toy." She said up at him and grinned.

"I see fangs…you a vamp doll?" he asked as he brushed his lips against her neck.

"Mm, yes I am." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Lead me into an alleyway doll. I'll let you feed." He said as he started to lead her into the alley by the club.

"Alright." She shoved him against the stonewall as he pressed his lips against hers, running his tongue between her lips and fangs.

She pressed her body against his as he locked on of his arms behind her back, his other hand came up to fondle her breast. She groaned lightly as she pressed her hips into his, tighter to find his proof that he was truly enjoying himself.

He turned her and pressed himself tight against her, grinding his hips into hers, squeezing her breast firmer. She moaned lightly as she moved away from his mouth to his neck. She kissed his neck gently before letting her fangs penetrate.

The man moaned and shoved his hips firmer against hers. As Bunny drank from him he continued thrusting his hips into hers, mimicking fucking with their clothes on.

He rolled his head to the side exposing his neck more. "Fuck darlin'!"

She moaned against his neck as he slipped one hand up under her shirt to play with her one of her breasts, skin to skin.

Vahn stood guard, watching, licking his lips as desire racked his body, but a small hint of something darker, meaner and more animalistic hid behind his eyes.

The man slowly guided his hand from under her bra down into her pants and slid one finger into her to play with her clit. Bunny moaned and arched against his hand.

They closer she got to climax, the closer she got to finishing her feeding.

"God darlin'! I'm gunna come just from feelin' your teeth!"

Bunny cried out as she pulled away, panting, the man's blood dribbling down her chin.

The man licked his lips, grinning "very nice doll…very nice."

Bunny smiled "leave." He nodded and stumbled away from her, a stain on his crotch. Vahn smirked as he watched him stumble drunkenly away.

"Do they normally get that…sexual?"

Bunny straightened her clothes. "They normally get off from it, but they usually just sit and take it. They don't normally finger my clit. I'm guessing he's a vamp junkie. He had a few scars. They usually give sex as we take blood, because it is like sex to them. So biting him was as sexual to him as if I was sucking him off."

Vahn grinned "Me next?"

Bunny rolled her eyes and walked back towards where she parked cleaning the blood off her chin. "No."


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE UPDATE

_AUTHOR AFTER THOUGHT_

THE ANIME CONVENTION IS ONLY 4 DAYS AWAY!!!! OMG!!!!

I can't believe that today is March 26, 2007, already!!!!! Wow how time flies. My costume is all done! And so are the two purses I sewed for the con. It will be my two bffs and me!! OMG!!! IT'S GOING TO BE AMAZING!!!

My first con. I was told I would always remember my first con. I hope so. Oh and sorry it's taken so long to update so I will be nice and give you all updates and cliff hangers.

_SPOILERS_

_Only A Memory Away:_ Chibi-Usa has no idea why he dad from the future was freaking out and when she talks to Usagi, she realizes why. Usagi and Mamoru haven't even spoken since he left BEFORE Galaxia. A whole slew of trouble is going to start with 8 protective friends, 6 match makers from the future, a stubborn prince, a heart broken princess and a new enemy.

_Bride Of Satan: _What's this? The cipher has been solved. That's a relief, or at least Darien thought it was until he realizes just where the new hide out is. And as for Andrew and Serena, they thought they were in trouble before, but it looks like Emerald isn't the only one in charge.

_Nyctophobia:_ Serena is terrified as she stays in captivity of Zoicite's laboratory as he tries to figure out just why her strength isn't working even though Nephrite has tried everything to get her to fight. And what is it that Malachite is thinking? Wait, Malachite isn't the Emperor of the Vampire Kingdom? Then who is? Who's pulling the strings? Darien knows who and he knows how he has to get his ladylove out.

_Till the Shadows of Night Come: Bourbon St Glitter:_ Bunny can't get over just how much of a pain in the ass Vahn is, but when she meets Beryl, Leopard Passant of the were-leopards, she realizes just how helpful he will be, until he realizes just how good of a lay Beryl is. Is Bunny jealous? And why are were animals raping and killing people in the cemetery? Who are these new murderers?


End file.
